


Their Undefined Bond

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Dana find Jess in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Undefined Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by ymmat09.   
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

In the middle of nowhere, Jess could feel her body’s cry for blood. She was getting weak from the blood loss. She shouldn’t have been exerting herself, but Dana would never find her there. There was no reception for their cell phones there. She had to make it back to the clearing. She stumbled over a tree root and went down with a painful cry. She was too weak to get back up.

~~~

Dana knew something was dreadfully wrong with her lover. It was the same feeling she’d had the night Jess’s heart stopped on the operating table. Only there were no surgeons out here. Jess was going to die if she didn’t get to her in time.

Guided by their undefined bond, Dana rushed through the forest, drawn to the one who held her heart. She found Jess sprawled next to a tree. Despite the fact Jess was her lover, Dana’s training as an agent, and especially as a doctor, helped her to keep focused. She gently rolled the brunette over. There was way too much blood soaked into her shirt. Raising the shirt, Dana gasped at the sight of the jagged wound in her side. She knew there was only one thing that could save Jess.

Dana patted her cheek, trying to rouse the woman. “Jess. Come on, Jess, wake up!”

Jess felt something pulling her back to consciousness. She opened her eyes halfway, and saw the beautiful blue eyes of her lover.

“You need blood, Jess.”

She gave a small nod, then felt Dana gently cup her head and hold her as she offered Jess her throat.

The pain of her fangs piercing her skin never lasted more than a split second, gone before she could actually process it. As before, Dana was filled with peacefulness and arousal. She felt their hearts beating in sync. She felt her lover getting stronger. When Jess released her and pulled back, Dana could see the difference in her eyes. Jess was going to be okay.

FIN


End file.
